Torchwood 4?
by Torchwood4-LOCATION-MILWAUKEE
Summary: Let's just say Torchwood gets an unexpected message from three teenagers who claim to be on top of a rift. Takes place after Journey's End. So sorry its taking so long. Got so many ideas, but no time.


I was bored one day when I came up with an idea. What if Torchwood ran into an unoffical branch of Torchwood run by three teenagers, who had discovered a piece of equipment that once belonged to Torchwood three. They learn about it, then discover a rift under their home town, then try and contact Torchwood 3. Please give me reviews. This will hopefully turn out to be a good story.

Note: This takes place after Journey's End. I decided that Mickey would join up, and I'm sure Martha will turn up as part of the team. Just haven't used her yet. Gwen and Ianto are still in.

* * *

TORCHWOOD 4

LOCATON: Milwaukee, WI. UNITED STATES

OBJECTIVE: To monitor all rift activities of Milwaukee rift. Investigate all crimes and situations that may include aliens, alien technology, alien abuse, ect.

Founded 2008 by Daniel R. Sponder in response to the discovery of a rift in time and space caused during the movement of earth through time and space. The walls of the universe breaking down created a rift similar to the Cardiff rift (monitered by Torchwood 3) except smaller in size.

Note: Torchwood 4 may run into difficulties, as rift is known only to a small amount of people. Discovered through machine falling through the rift, consicuently near the begining of the rift activity. Activity does remain low. No contact yet with Torchwood 3 for approval of Torchwood 4 being run by teenagers. No risks can be taken as to reveiling the rift to government. Until contact with Torchwood 3 can be made, Torchwood 4 will have to work with what it has.

Current Members:

Daniel R. Sponde

Jacob Ebann

Joesph Jagellskiee

"Okey, guys!?" Jacob yelled from his computer.

"Having computer problems again, eh?" Dan said, walking up beside him, Joe following.

Jacob turned, slightly embaressed at his lack of computer skills. "Yheah, it looks like someone sent us a video message...or link...or something."

Dan shoved Jacob's chair out of the way, nearly toppling it. "Really?" he asked, pulling up a chair. "From who?"

"Who have we ever sent a message to using this account?" Joe asked, confused. He didn't recall anything.

Dan was smiling, looking at the screen. "Only one group's gotten a message from us..."

* * *

"Oh."

"What is it, Jack? Youtube not working? What's that video?"

"First of all, Mickey Smith, being new does not give you the right to ask so many questions. Second, I've gotten video contact with the so called 'Torchwood 4'."

"So, there's a bit of a problem. Go get the others."

Jack turned back to the screen, where he saw the young faces of Torchwood 4. Very young faces of Torchwood 4. Teenage faces of Torchwood 4. "How the hell did you find out about Torchwood?"

"Hello to you too." The face in the middle said with a sarcastic tone.

"This is no time for jokes." Jack replied, not amused. If kids were getting in contact with them, who else could?

"Okey, okey. A piece of your old equipment came through the rift."

"WHAT?" Jack yelled. The rested of the team looked stunned, being as there were hearing yelling from a guy in a room alone. "MICKEY!"

Mickey put his hands up in defence. "What did I do now?"

"Did you erase the memory off the old computer?"

"Yheah, why?"

"Cause three kids living somewhere on this rift found a piece of our equipment, and the only equipment with -"

" 'Scuse me, but," a voice came from the screen. "It's not actually that rift."

"What? There's only one rift."

"Not anymore. I'm Joe, by the way. The earth being pulled by this, TARDIS thing seemed to open a new one."

"You know," Gwen pulled Jack to the side before he could say anything. "We could just go give them the memory pills, and be done with it."

Jack thought for a minute. "That should work. But we'll have to set up a real Torchwood where this new rift is." He nodded. "Yheah, that should work."

"Let's find out where they are then." Jack turned to the screen, but Gwen turned him back around.

"Maybe you should let me handle this."

"Fine. Get the location."

Gwen turned to the screen. "Okey. We'd like to meet up with you, so we can discuss this new rift. We're gonna need your location, so if you could give it to us..."

A taller kid pushed his way into the picture. "Uhh, it might not be very easy to meet with us. Cause, your in Cardiff, and we're not that close to you."

"Well, where are you? Just tell us, and it shouldn't be hard to get there."

"Well, we're more worried about having a couple people stay in Cardiff."

Jack, losing patience, yelled from behind Gwen. "WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Milwakee, Wisconsin. United States."


End file.
